Evil part 2
by fearofsam
Summary: Lex inherits his fathers belongings among other things, and also forces an assistant of Dr. Waldens to do some tests. Meanwhile, Clark is having a hard time dealing with the accidental death of Lionel Luthor.


Evil Part 2  
  
Clark paced around the kitchen nervously, tilting his head from side to side and constantly rubbing his hands together. Martha looked to Jonathan with the obvious concern for Clarks feelings. Jonathan sighed.  
  
"Clark, I understand you have regrets for what happened, but there is nothing you can do to change that now. You made a choice and Martha and I believe it couldn't have been done any other way." Jonathan stepped between Clark and his pacing pattern and took hold of him.  
  
"Dad, I killed someone with my abilities. My secret is out, there is no telling what's going to happen now!" Clark turned away and placed his palms on the dinner table and leaned.  
  
Martha stepped in, "But Clark, it wasn't your fault, Lionel jumped in the way you couldn't have known he'd do that. Nobody would have. He was trying to destroy you and everyone else in that cave. You did what you needed to do."  
  
Clark closed his eyes and his throat burned, "It doesn't make it right, Mom. It'll never be right."  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, sharing their concern for Clark with thier eyes. They both stood behind him and put their hands on his shoulders.   
  
"We'll stand by you Clark. No matter what choices you've made. Right or wrong, we'll always be here for you son." Jonathan patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Clark turned around. "Thanks, I just don't know what to do about Lex. I went to his mansion this morning and security told me that I wasn't welcome."  
  
Those actions obviously annoyed Jonathan as his exression changed quickly. "I think the best thing to do is to stay away from Lex from now on. From what I can tell he set you up by asking you to that cave, and I don't want him anywhere near our family."  
  
Clark shook his head. "You're probably right, I just can't believe Lex would do that."  
  
"Listen Clark, Lex lost his father. Maybe he just needs time alone for awhile anyway." Martha added.  
  
There was a knock on the screen door behind them. They all turned around.  
  
"Lana!" Clark seemed relieved to see her.  
  
Martha and Jonathan looked at each other and walked out of the room. Lana stepped inside smiling and shrugging.   
  
"I heard about last night, I thought I'd come and see if you were alright." She looked him over and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just... I feel really bad about Lex." Clark looked away from her eyes as if she could see inside of him.  
  
"I just can't believe Lionel died, what happened down there Clark?" Lana tried to find his eyes, but he turned around.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He hesitated, not really knowing what to say. "It all happened so fast."  
  
She sighed at the usual Clark response. "Well I'm just glad you're okay and you saved Lex too."  
  
Clark looked off as if seeing into another world. "I'm not sure I saved him Lana."  
  
Lana got a confused look and reached out to touch him, but then she pulled her hand back feeling uncomfortable.  
  
*********  
  
Lex waited impatiently though he looked as calm as ice. He spotted the helicopter off in the distance and then he frowned. The chopper grew louder as it came closer and once it was over head he felt the wind it created blasting against him. He didn't flinch, only squinted his eyes as it landed in his yard. Several people emerged and hunched over hurrying to Lex.  
  
"Hello Mr. Luthor! I am doctor Waldens assistant. Dr. freeman." He offered his hand to Lex to shake on the introduction.   
  
Lex ignored this gesture with the same frown. "You're the reason my fathers dead."  
  
Freeman looked down at his hand, swallowing hard and let his arm drop back to his side. Lex glared at him for a moment. The doctor felt extremely frightened while looking in his eyes so turned to one of the security guards who escorted him from the helicopter.  
  
"Come inside." Lex quickly walked into his mansion knowing Freeman was following him in.  
  
They walked down a hall and turned a corner and then down another long hallway. Lex stopped removed some keys from his pockets and unlocked the door he was in front of. They went down some stairs and and Lex stopped. Freeman looked around in amazement. Smiling at the view of Clark Kents photo on a computer monitor. Several machines surrounded the room, and a smashed Porsche sat there oddly. Freeman walked around for a moment as Lex watched half smirking, half frowning.   
  
"I didn't know you took interest in this boy as much as Walden and Lionel..." Freeman said as he walked around the Porsche and found a small monitor displaying a 3D animation of a this Porsche hitting a figure and falling off a bridge.  
  
"Let's just say Clark makes an impact on people like no one else I've ever met." Lex waved his hand up in the air and the security guards took their leave shutting the door behind them.  
  
"I've pieced together Waldens work, and from his momentary lapses of conciousness... what he mentions only interests me further. I brought my equipment, and you said you had something you needed to run some tests on?"  
  
Lex nodded and reached in his pocket removing a vial of green liquid. He studied it as if it had more to say than a novel. "I found this in a machine my father had. I need to know what it is."  
  
Freeman walked over and took it from Lex anxiously. "You wouldn't be referring to a machine with a silver dome would you?"  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows, surprised at the doctors words. "Why yes, I would be."  
  
"This can quite possibly be the experiment that Waldens notes refer to! If it is I too am very interested in finding out what it does!" Freeman rushed over to the table with the large monitor on it. He placed a suitcase he'd been carrying down and opened it revealing complex electronics. He pushed a few buttons and moved things around.  
  
Lex watched curiously and waited. Freeman lifted a panel covering something that looked like a black sponge, he released some of the green liquid from the vial on it and watched it soak in. He closed the panel and began pressing buttons. A small screen began displaying strange words and numbers.   
  
Freeman pulled some papers from a pouch in the case and studied them for awhile. Lex crossed his arms and sat down in a chair while he watched the doctor work. His thoughts centered on Clark, and all that had happened since he met him. After witnessing Clarks actions yesterday a lot of things which were a mystery have been explained. He still felt the need to dwell deeper into Clarks secrets which interested him so much that he could not stop thinking about it.   
  
These thoughts of Clark had started out small but grew larger in his mind. He began to dream about it and he felt obsessed. He valued Clark more than his obsession though, and he ignored these thoughts for awhile... but when he saw his father dead on the ground in that cave something inside him was set off. His father meant more to him than he'd thought and having come to this realization only after his death made it more agonzing to think about.  
  
Lexs thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned and gave his security guard a stare making it clear he was annoyed with the interruption.  
  
The guard looked worried, "They said Lionels will has been found in his office in Metropolis this morning, a meeting has been set up for you immediately. They expect you within the hour, sir."  
  
Lex sighed and turned his attention to Freeman. "I'll have to leave you here, Doctor. But I expect you to keep working," Lex stood up and walked to the doorway. "I'd like some results when I get back."  
  
Lex shut the door. Freeman heard the locks clicking and he knew he was now unable to leave. A part of him worried, but a bigger part wanted to continue working. So he did and it seemed easier without Lex Luthor watching over his shoulder.  
  
*************  
  
The school bells rang out and kids rushed out of their class rooms, darting for their lockers to put away and remove their things preparing themselves for the next class. Some laughing, some still concentrating, others reading books as they walk down the halls somehow dodging other students. They all seemed to be just going about their day carefree.   
  
Clark stepped out of his classroom with an entirely different look. A look of sadness and confusion and regret all in one. He watched the other students and for a moment he longed to trade places. He caught sight of Lana and without knowing why he stepped behind a row of lockers so she wouldn't see him. He peeked out after a bit and she was gone. He sighed.  
  
"Clark? What are you doing?" Said a voice.  
  
Clark turned to Pete abruptly, "Pete, Hi."  
  
"You okay Clark? You look a little different than the usual confusing and mysterious." Pete smirked.  
  
"I'm fine. Did you hear what happened last night?" Clark started walking down the hall and Pete followed him.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Pete turned to the side to avoid an oncoming student who wasn't looking where he was going.  
  
Clark sighed. "I had to use my powers in front of Lex."  
  
Pete grew surprised, "Are you kidding me? So... have you talked to him?"  
  
"No, theres more."  
  
"More?" Pete started shaking his head. "Good more, or worse more?"  
  
"Worse, I was using my heat vision, and Lionel stepped in the way." Clark stopped in his footsteps.  
  
"Geez Clark. I heard he died, but... are you going to be okay?" Pete put his hand on Clarks shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I had to use my powers, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just don't feel right and this whole day feels even more wrong as it passes. I went to Lexs mansion today and security said I wasn't welcome anymore." Clark shifted his backpack to his other shoulder.  
  
"If I know Luthors, that doesn't sound too good. Didn't you save him?"  
  
"Yeah... but I'm not sure how he's reacting to his father dying." Clark started walking again. "I'm just afraid of what he thinks of me now."  
  
"I don't know Clark, you know how I feel about Luthors. They all have that ominous aura of fear." Pete noticed Clark growing more upset. So he stopped him. "Look Clark, I'm sure whatever you did was with best intentions. I know you did what you felt was right. It's not your fault Lionel Luthor had a death wish."  
  
Clark nodded, "Thanks Pete. I still feel wrong though. I knew it was important to keep my powers a secret, but I feel like i haven't been as careful as I should have..."  
  
"Don't worry Clark, I'm sure everything will work out. I'll be right there with you if anything goes wrong!" Pete forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Pete looked up as the school bell rang again. "I'll see you after school."  
  
Clark watched Pete head down the hallway. He stared at his classroom door and sighed with a frown. Instead of walking in the classroom he ran out of the school and stood at the entrance. He looked around but people were wandering. He walked to a group of trees and then took off at super speed and stopped at the edge of a lake. He dropped his backpack and knelt down to look at his reflection. He stared for a moment.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
****************  
  
Chloe typed away some words at her computer. She took a deep breath and leaned back to stretch. As she leaned she saw Lana walk in.  
  
"Lana! Hi, didn't expect to see you here. Don't you have a class?" Chloe smiled but then grew concerned by Lanas look.  
  
"I was but, I just got an emergency telegram... Have you seen Clark?" Lana looked around.  
  
"No, he should be in history class right?" Chloe shrugged.  
  
"I looked in but he wasn't there." Lana paused to re-read the message. "This telegram says that if I want to see Clark alive again, I'll be at this address tonight...and that if the police or anyone else is notified, that he'll be killed." Lana showed it to Chloe who looked over the address and then gave it back.  
  
"It's one of the old warehouses that Lionel Luthor closed down a long time ago. Who would want you to be there?" Chloe stood up worried.  
  
"Yeah and who would threaten Clarks life?"   
  
Pete ran into the room out of breath, "Guys have you seen Clark? I just got this emergency telegram saying if I want to see Clark ali-"  
  
A man walked into the room interrupting Pete, "Emergency telegram for Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe, Pete and Lana all looked at each other.  
  
***********  
  
Lex raised a hand to silence everyone sitting at a large table in a round room. His cellphone was ringing. He opened it up and put it to his ear. The voice on the other end of the line told him that Clark had been seen leaving the school grounds. Lex smiled. He was also told that the telegrams were sent. He closed the phone and tucked it away in his jacket. Smiling he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"So what were you saying? Oh right. The inheritance of my fathers business." Lex put his hands behind his head.  
  
One of the men in a dark black suit stood up. "Yes, Mr Luthor. Your fathers will clearly states that you Lex, should take over immediately if anything happened to him. He also left all of his belongings to your name. The funds in his bank accounts have been transfered to yours."  
  
Lex leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Why did you call me down here in such a rush, this couldn't wait until after the funeral?"  
  
Another man stood up and watched the man in the dark suit sit down. "No Mr. Luthor, there are quite a few company classified operations in effect at this time. They were closely monitored by Lionel and he asked that nothing be done without his say... quite frankly, he kept most of us in the dark about the jobs that he connected to these operations. A lot of people don't really know what to do right now..."  
  
Lex laughed loudly, the people in the room grew confused and looked at each other. Lex looked at them with a huge smile and then began to hold back his laughter. "That's my father for you, always in control every step of the way. But how would I know what he had planned? He kept me in the dark as much as you."  
  
Yet another man stood up. "In the will it states his plans had been documented and put in his vault. It also says that only you would know the safe combination."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes Mr Luthor... it's just that... The operations are on hold."   
  
Lex smirked and stood up. He put his trench coat on and turned around. "All opeations will stay on hold until I say otherwise."  
  
The man in the dark suit watched Lex standing there with his back to him. "Yes sir, Mr Luthor."  
  
Lex walked out of the room, and found his way into Lionels office. He found the vault right away. It was easy to spot by how large it was. Two security guards stood on either side of it. They looked at Lex, who smile right back at them.   
  
"Anything I should know about this vault?" Lex pointed at it.  
  
"Lionel had changed the codes everyday. Yesterday morning he sent us out of the room to change it. He's never done that before, Mr Luthor."  
  
Lex waved his hand up in the air, and the security guards looked at each other and left the room.  
  
"So dad, just how obsessed were you with Clark Kent?" He looked over the keypad on the safe. It needed eight digits. Lex removed his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. After a moment he spoke.   
  
"This is Lex. I need the date of birth on Clark Kent, and make it quick. My curiousity is killing me." Lex stuffed the phone in his jacket.  
  
He reached out and touched the safe. Although it was cold on his fingers, it made him feel warm inside. Something plagued Lex Luthor. Something that has always plagued him and he could never really cure it... boredom. Maybe this is why Clark interested him so much, it gave his mind something to do other than plan business strategies. The sense of adventure seemed to have left him after dealing with so many people have tried to take advantage of him or his father. There simply wasn't any challenges... but ever since Clark Kent came around he had felt adventure, and curiousity, and now a challenge.   
  
Finding out about what Clark really is seemed to jolt something inside of Lex. He liked it the feeling too because it cured his boredom. He smiled to himself. Imagining what Clark was, and everything, exactly everything, he was capable of brought some strange, but good feelings inside of him. He almost laughed but his cellphone rang.  
  
The person on the other end told him Clarks date of birth. He entered it into the vault and it beeped and a loud clang sounded inside the steel door telling Lex it was open. Without a word he closed the cellphone and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned the handle in front of him and the door opened toward him. He stepped to the side and watched it slowly swing away from him. He looked inside the vault with awe. Everything he's ever wanted to know about his father was in here, and everything he had gathered on Clark too.   
  
He walked in and began looking things over. He picked up some folders and set them back in place. He opened a few boxes and then closed them. After a few moments of searching something caught his eye. A small case which seemed to be refridgerated. He pulled it open and found a small metal canister. He grabbed it and studied it, he turned the top portion of it and it popped open and visible cold air sailed out of the opening. He held his palm out and turned the canister upside down, a small vial of red liquid dropped in his hand. There was a label on it and it said C.K. on it. Lex smiled again because he felt so excited. He closed his hand over the vial and closed his eyes never letting his smile fade.  
  
After awhile of going through the vault Lex heard his cellphone ring once again. Annoyed he put it to his ear. "What is it?"   
  
"Mr Luthor. The autopsy report on your father has been completed. You said if I found anything strange to give you a call?" Said the voice on the phone.  
  
Lex walked out towards the middle of the office. "Well?"  
  
"It's rather hard to explain over the phone... you may just want to come see this."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there right away." He closed the phone as he looked back at the vault.   
  
He opened the phone again, after it rang and someone answered he spoke. "Have you found Clark yet?"  
  
The voice on the other end obviously said no because Lex grew angry and shouted. "Then what am I paying you for? Gather your men and pick up Lana Lang... I don't care if it's broad daylight just do it and take her to the location specified! Make sure you do everything I told you to do, or you might want to start worrying whether you see tomorrows daylight."   
  
Lex closed the phone and looked at his watch. It was only three o'clock. He had plenty of time.  
  
****************  
  
Clark slowly walked toward the front door to his home on the farm. But the door opened before he could get to it. Martha rushed out.  
  
"Clark, we were worried, the school called and said you weren't in some of your classes today. It's almost nine o' clock." She looked him over.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm fine. I just didn't feel like staying there after what's happened. I'll make up the work tomorrow I guess."  
  
"Oh Clark. Maybe you should just take a few days off school. We'll tell them you are sick. I don't think anybody ever had to go through what you are right now and go to school too." Martha motioned him inside.   
  
Clark saw his dad hang up the phone. "Who was it?"  
  
Jonathan looked up. "That was Chloe, she said her and Pete were looking for you and if you showed up to call them. She said it was important that you get back to one of them as soon as you can. You have plans tonight, son?"  
  
Clark shook his head, "No their probably just worried because I wasn't at school. I'll call them to tell them I'm alright."  
  
Jonathan walked over to him, "Your mother and I know this is hard for you Clark, and we're also worried. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I think I just need some time to think about things." Clark sighed.  
  
"Okay. We're going to bed, so we'll see you in the morning." Jonathan patted Clark on the shoulder.  
  
"Remember Clark, if you need to talk you know you can come to us anytime." Martha said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mom. Goodnight." Clark said and he picked up the phone while watching them go upstairs.  
  
He dialed Chloes number. It rang a couple of times and then Chloe answered it screaming. Clarks eyes grew wide. "Chloe! Are you there? Chloe?"  
  
"Clark? Thank god, we just got to the old warehouse..." She paused and Clark heard banging in the background. "Clark, we're trapped in my car... we can see Lana, you have to get here as fast as you can. Clark? Do you hear me Clark?"  
  
He had dropped the phone and ran at super speed out of the house and left the farm in the blink of an eye. He wasn't sure which warehouse she was talking about but he ran to them all. Finally he saw bright lights at the third one he went to. He slowed down and walked up to the edge of the building. He peeked around the corner and saw Chloe and Pete being held at gunpoint in one area. Then not too far away he saw Lana tied to a chair sitting in front of Lex, who was also holding a gun.  
  
Clark walked out toward them, Lex saw him and he waved with a smile. Clark winced.  
  
"Hello Clark, so nice of you to join us." Lex said waving the gun about.  
  
There were at least twenty men with guns around Chloe and Pete. Clark was walking toward them a little quicker. "What's going on Lex? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because of you Clark!" Lex pointed at him. "A lot of things are because of you, and I think we all share a common curiousity about you."  
  
Clark looked around and raised his arms. "I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
"It's time to stop playing dumb, Clark. I know what happened to my father, I don't know how you did it, but I know it had to be you. I know a lot about you now, but I'm ready to find out more." Lex looked to his men. "Take aim!"  
  
The men surrounding Chloe and Pete raised their guns at Clark who could only stare. Chloe turned and realized what was about to happen.   
  
"No, you can't do this!" She started to run towards Clark.  
  
One of the men grabbed her and she struggled and managed to turn herself around and slap him. The man grew angry and swung the stock of his gun and smashed it against Chloes head. She fell down unconcious.  
  
Clark stepped forward. "Stop it! Don't hurt them anymore, please!"  
  
"Enough! I told you to take aim!" Lex shouted.  
  
They raised their guns at Clark again. Lex smiled and then shouted. "I'm going to expose you to the world Clark! Starting with the ones closest to you!" Lex paused a moment. "Fire!"  
  
The men began shooting, and Clark just stood there. He let his arms drop and he turned his attention to Lex Luthor. He stared into his eyes, but not with a look of hatred. With a look of concern, as if he felt sorry him. Lexs eyes stared right back into Clark, and they seemed to say that they were enjoying themselves.   
  
The bullets bounced off of Clark. He didn't budge from where he was standing, but he heard Lana screaming out for him. He looked at Lana whos eyes were filled with tears. Their eyes met and the gunfire stopped. He smiled at Lana reassuring her, she grew surprised and looked him over. She couldn't believe it. Clark heard the men reloading their guns so he took off at super speed and removed the rifles from their hands one by one before they even knew which way to turn.   
  
Lex blinked a few times in disbelief. "My my Clark. I'm impressed. But I'm still curious." He waved at the men and Clark turned to face them.   
  
They surrounded him. One of the men crept him behind him and grabbed him, another one rushed in and threw his fist and slammed it into the stomach of Clark who was unaffected. The man immediately withdrew his hand and clenched it groaning in pain. Clark threw up his arms and sent the man on his back flying. The other men backed away.  
  
Clark turned to face Lex. "It's over. Let Lana go now!"  
  
Lex smiled again. "It's over when I say, Clark." Lex pointed his gun at Pete. "How fast are you?"  
  
The gun fired and Clark sped over in front of Pete and took the bullet out of the air. "You can't win Lex," he dropped the bullet on the ground. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!"  
  
Clark sped over toward Lex, but as soon as he got near him and Lana he fell on the ground.   
  
Lex laughed and bent down behind Lana and picked up a chunk of green meteor rock. He tossed it and it landed in front of Clark. "What were you saying? I can't win?"  
  
"Clark!" Lana screamed.   
  
Lex turned and pointed the gun at her, "Shut up. I'm trying to talk here."  
  
Clark looked up, "Leave her alone, Lex! It's me you want, let them go."  
  
Lex turned to Clark and smiled. "You're right. You lied to me Clark. If you had told us all the truth a long time ago, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? My father wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be holding a gun right now."  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this, we can work this out together." Clark rolled on the ground as the effects of the meteor rock rushed through his body causing him to groan.  
  
Lex walked around Clark and knelt down over him. "I don't think so. The last of my family is dead. Killed by the one who I thought was a friend!"  
  
Clark squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then reopened them, "There was nothing I could do, he killed himself when he took that machine intot he cave!"  
  
Lex stood up enraged. He pointed the gun at Clark and fired several shots into his stomach. Clark cried out with pain and rolled onto his side.  
  
Lana screamed "Stop it! You'll kill him!"  
  
Lex kicked Clark in the side and he rolled over with a grunt. Lex crouched down and raised Clarks shirt. "Hardly, Lana. Look, the bullets didn't even go through. I'm sure it hurt though."   
  
Lex raised his head to Lana who wasn't looking at them anymore she was looking behind him. He stood up quickly, but before he could get turned around all the way, Pete had slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Pete quickly picked up the meteor rock and threw it as hard as he could. Then he knelt down over Clark.  
  
"You okay, Clark?" Pete asked placing his hand under his head.  
  
"Pete look out!" Lana screamed.  
  
Pete turned around to see Lex swinging his gun. It smashed into his forehead knocking him backwards. Lex pointed threw his hand out as if to aim his gun at Pete but then he realized it was no longer in his hand. He turned around and faced Clark who stood tall and angered. Lex began to stumble backward and put out his hands but it didn't stop Clark from advancing on him.  
  
"Listen Clark, I have a man waiting to hear from me, if anything happens he'll be sending a video tape of all this to the national news." He stumbled again nervously.   
  
"What do you want Lex?" Clark said, still advancing.  
  
"If you let me go, your secret will be safe. I'll keep this between us from now on." Lex fell on the ground.  
  
Clark stopped and stood over him with his hands in tight fists. "How can I trust you after this, Lex?"  
  
"You have my word, Clark. We were friends once, I never broke my word and I don't intend to as enemies either. I've decided that exposing you may not be the best thing for my plans." Lex sat up.  
  
"What plans?" Clarks voice boomed in the night.  
  
Everything was quiet for a minute. The warehouse was deserted and surronded by trees. There wasn't a house around for miles so no one had heard the commotion. There was a slight breeze but barely enough to make Lanas hair dance. She was watching them, breathing heavily, and her eyes were watery. She shook her head with a confused and scared look.  
  
Lex smirked. "I'm not going to tell you that Clark. You'll just have to wait and see. Think about it, do you really want the world to know what you are capable of? Do you want all that media attention and freakish scientists banging down your door begging for tests to be done? How would that affect your family?"  
  
His fists relaxed and he lowered his head. Another moment passed, Clark turned his back on Lex. "Get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
Lex smiled and stood up. He brushed himself off, he waved at his men who scrambled into a large truck. Lex walked over to his car.  
  
"It's not going to be pleasant Clark. I'll see you soon." He said and got inside his car and started the engine and drove off and the large truck followed.  
  
Clark rushed over to Lana and began untying her. She looked at him and once her hands were free she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's not your fault." She said with her eyes closed. "Let's check on Chloe and Pete."  
  
******************  
  
The sun shined bright on the Kent farm today. Although inside Clarks loft things were a bit darker. He stared out at the vast flat lands of Smallville thinking about everything that's happened. He had told his parents about Lex Luthor. Jonathan wasn't surprised, but they realized there was nothing they could do right now. But that they'd just have to deal with whatever he comes up with when it happens. Chloe had been taken to the hospital, and Pete had told him it was just a minor concussion and she'd be fine in a few days. He still wondered about Lana, and was waiting for her to arrive.  
  
How would she react? Last night she was more worried about Pete and Chloe so he wasn't sure what she thought and it was bothering him. He began to feel nauseous when imagining her thinking he was a freak or something. He'd worked so hard to keep it from her, but when he looked into her eyes last night he felt as if a heavy load was lifted off his shoulders. He felt like he should have told her sooner because it was hard pushing her away in the first place.  
  
He heard her voice behind him. "Now I know why."  
  
He turned around quickly, and looked at her. "What's that?"  
  
She walked closer to him. "I know why you didn't want to tell me now."  
  
He watched her as she came up to him and looked out his window. "Someone like Lex Luthor finding out about you, and putting your friends and family in danger." She looked at him. "You could have trusted me, Clark. Just like you trusted Pete."  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, I trust you. I just didn't want to put you in situations that I've put Pete in. I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed.  
  
"It's alright. I understand. I didn't know exactly what it was before and now that I do, it's totally understandable why you kept it a secret." Lana smiled at him. "It should be kept a secret."  
  
"Thanks... I was worried how you felt about me." He looked relieved.  
  
"Nothings changed. But I admit I was frightened at first and reluctant to come here, but the more I thought about it the more right it felt. I always knew there was more to Clark Kent than meets the eye, and now knowing that you have these abilities that just seems to suit you perfectly. It makes sense somehow." She tilted her head at him.  
  
Clark rubbed the back of his neck with a confused look, "I have to say that I don't know what I would do without my powers. It's who I am and it's hard to hide it... sometimes I wish I could just go out and save the world and show everyone what I can do without hiding."  
  
"Someday you will Clark, you will." Lana reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"You know Lana," He paused. "I haven't told you everything in the past. But now I think it's a good time to start telling you everything like I should have in the first place."  
  
Lana looked into his eyes, she noticed he looked nervous. "It's okay Clark. Just take your time I'm not going anywhere." She lay her head against him.  
  
He put his arm around her, "Thanks Lana. Thanks for everything."  
  
They looked out at the calm Smallville together.   
  
**************  
  
Lex unlocked the door and pushed it open. Freeman turned to him and smiled.   
  
"It's incredible! When I first showed your father the machine, I had no idea!" Freeman rushed over to Lex and grabbed his arm and led him over to his work area.  
  
He pointed at the results, "It's similar to the meteor rocks, but not quite. It seems to be reversed!"  
  
Lex looked at the stuff but couldn't make any sense of it. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't think I could put it in terms, Lex. There is more though, it seems that this liquid will alter ones DNA over time. It will take over their genetics and in time they'll become something entirely different!" Freeman was so excited he seemed to be hyperventalating.  
  
Lex moved away from him disgusted. "Just what will they become doctor?"  
  
Freemans excitement settled, "That's what I am unsure of."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows. "So how do we find out?"  
  
"Well, we'd need a test subject..."  
  
"A human being?"  
  
Freeman nodded. "It'd have to be someone without anything to lose I'm afraid."  
  
"We don't even know what this stuff will do to them." Lex crossed his arms. "I don't think anyone in their right mind would want to inject this stuff into their system."  
  
Freeman shrugged. "Then we'll have to find someone who isn't sane."  
  
Lex thought a moment and then smiled. "You're a genious, doctor."  
  
- To be continued. 


End file.
